


The Servant and His Young Master

by tamasous (biiesh)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Class Differences, For now it's rated G, M/M, Master/Servant, Not a kinky fic, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Taisho Roman AU, Tamaki is 19 Sougo is 22
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biiesh/pseuds/tamasous
Summary: “Wait. Before we go in. What is the job?”“Hm? Oh. You’ll work as a servant.”“A servant?!”“Yeah, you don’t know what that is? You do the housework and―”“I know what it is! I just... I can’t even do housework! Why did you choose me when I was just a filthy guy reading a book?”Tamaki doesn’t waste time answering. “You looked like you needed a job and a place to live.”“Uh―”“And something about you made me feel like I wanted to get to know you.”Updated: 11/20





	1. Meeting in the Spring

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE welcome to my first multichaptered tamasou fic! It's based on the Taisho Roman AU cards in the game where Sougo is a student(?) who gets food and lodging in (the son of an aristocrat) Tamaki's house in exchange for doing housework; except in my story he's an actual servant. I might edit the summary later, I just can't think of anything right now... Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 3160 words

            On a late-morning stroll around town to appreciate the full glory of spring, Yotsuba Tamaki comes across a young man sitting on a bench, reading. He’s wearing a tattered black cloak sprinkled with dust, and his light lavender hair is dishevelled and pointing to all sides; but the little bit of skin Tamaki can make out is fair and spotless. His eyes are sharp and solemn as he concentrates on his book, contrasting with his long and wispy eyelashes. Beneath the dirt and dust, Tamaki can tell he is very pretty.

            He approaches the man and notices a few flower petals stuck on his hair. He stares at him for a short while before realising that he is far too immersed in his― Tamaki checks what he’s reading― “Starting a Business” book. He sits down next to him and speaks. “Hey.”

            The young man yelps, waving his arms around in a frenzy and dropping his book.

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” Tamaki says, eyes widened in surprise as well. He picks up the man’s book and hands it to him.

            “Ah, thank you… Likewise, I am so sorry for how I reacted!” the man says, bowing down slightly. He tries hard not to look at Tamaki from head to toe, who is wearing an intricately patterned vest with gold lining and a crisp long-sleeved shirt. His embarrassment creeps up to his cheeks, and he wonders why such a sophisticated person has taken notice of him.

            Tamaki gestures towards the man’s head. “You’ve got some petals on your hair.”

            “Th-thank you,” the man stutters, brushing his head with a hand. As elegant as he is dressed, the stranger’s speech style is not quite up to par... _He looks about 18 or 19_ , he thinks.

            “Are you looking for a job?” Tamaki asks bluntly, nodding towards the book.

            “I... I am... I suppose?” The man’s voice wavers. Although the stranger is young and looks wealthy, that doesn’t mean there isn’t a possibility of him selling off his body, or even worse...

            “I’ve got one for you.” Tamaki smiles. “I’ll give you a place to live and some new clothes too if you want. I bet you’d be happy to wear something clean and fresh.”

            The man looks at Tamaki as if he said he’d give him to a circus to become a fire breather. Still, he hasn’t eaten a proper meal in days; and compared to the greasy middle-aged men who has also offered him jobs, this young and frank one seems harmless. “What is the job?”

            “It’s...” Tamaki trails off and glances at his silver watch, abruptly standing up afterwards. “Oh, I need to get back home. Come with me!”

            “Excuse me?”

            “Just come! I have a car waiting around the block!”

            Swept in the moment and by curiosity, the man runs along with Tamaki. The sensation of working his legs has become foreign to him, after spending weeks mostly dragging his feet around town and sitting. They reach Tamaki’s car where his driver, a strangely muscular man with wild brown hair and tanned skin, has been waiting, and he opens the doors for them. The scruffy man enters shamefully, wondering what on earth he’s getting into. He’s never ridden a car before, thus feeling out of place.

            The two remain quiet in the vehicle, the supposedly kidnapped unsure of what to say, and Tamaki appearing to keep it a surprise until they arrive. Not long after they left, the car pulls up to a hou― mansion?! whose metal fences stretch for days. The man can only gawk at the sight before him. The gate opens and the car passes it, stopping at the mansion’s front entrance. The driver opens their doors again, and the man steps out shakily.

            “Wait. Before we go in. What is the job?”

            Tamaki walks around the car and stands next to him. “Hm? Oh. You’ll work as a servant.”

            The man sputters his non-existent drink. “A servant?!”

            “Yeah, you don’t know what that is? You do the housework and―”

            “I know what it is! I just... I can’t even do housework! Why did you choose _me_ when I was just a filthy guy reading a book?”

            Tamaki doesn’t waste time answering. “You looked like you needed a job and a place to live.”

            “Uh―”

            “And something about you made me feel like I wanted to get to know you.”

            “Are you coercing me with flattery?”

            “I’m not, I swear!” Tamaki holds out his right hand. “I’m Yotsuba Tamaki. My dad’s an aristocrat, I guess that’s why our house is so big; and we could use another hand to keep it nice and clean.”

            “A-a-an a-a-a-aristocrat?!” the man screeches. His speech style drastically switches. “I sincerely apologise for my discourtesy, Yotsuba-sama!”

            “Eeeh, just ‘Tamaki’ is fine.”

            “But I cannot just...”

            “Just-Ta-ma-ki-is-fine.”

            “Then, Tamaki-sama...”

            Tamaki shakes his head.

            “T-Tamaki-san...”

            “Fine, we’ll start from there.” Tamaki smirks. “So what’s your name?”

            “I am Osaka Sougo...” Sougo says in a low voice.

            Tamaki still has his hand held out. “Are you up for the job, Sou-chan?”

            “’Sou-chan’?!” Sougo screeches again. He stares at Tamaki’s hand, his own still stiff on his side, then at his welcoming smile. After all the effort he has put into finding a job and all the rejections and backs that have turned on him (to the point he began to think of setting up his own business, somehow), comes this affluent young stranger waltzing into his life giving him not only work but a marvellous place to stay. With a sweaty palm, Sougo shakes the hand that has been offered to him firmly. “It is a pleasure and honour to be working for you, master.”

            “You don’t really have to call me master or anything...”

            “I insist,” Sougo says, squeezing Tamaki’s hand a little too forcefully.

___________________________

            In the front hall, Sougo tries to hide the sparkle in his eyes at the luxurious interior: lush red carpets sweep the hallways, landscape paintings adorn the ornate walls, and chandelier after chandelier hangs loftily across all the rooms he can see. Tamaki chuckles at Sougo’s reaction and motions to him to follow him.

            “I’ll take you to your room so you can get changed.”

            As they walk around the Yotsuba home, Tamaki gives Sougo a tour, pointing out where the bathrooms, kitchen, bedrooms, recreational and study rooms, library (where Sougo fails to suppress his excitement and Tamaki tells him he can borrow the books there any time he wants, and that “they’re too complicated anyway”), office, and guest room are. Compared to Sougo’s initial impression, the mansion is not as big as he expected― it’s wider than it is deeper. He notices that there is nobody else in the house, and his master explains that their maid Tsumugicchi lives in a separate room outside in the garden, which he’ll take him to later, but she always goes home on the weekends; and that their chef Mikki only comes when it’s time to prepare dinner, as troublesome to commute as it is. His parents often go out of town on business for several days a week, and even when they are in town, they have many matters to attend to; and his little sister Aya goes to a boarding school for the elite. In this enormous house, Tamaki feels like he lives alone.

            “It must be awfully lonely,” Sougo says.

            “Yeah, it is,” Tamaki sighs. “And I’m not smart enough to get into university, so after I graduated high school I’ve been taking private lessons on all sorts of things.”

            “Such as?”

            “Maths, which is really boring... world history, which is not as boring but still boring, etiquette and law, calligraphy, foreign language, economics, and violin.”

            “Violin, huh... I can play the piano a little, but it has been a while,” Sougo muses.

            “We’ve got a piano in the music room so you can use it if you want. My violin teacher Tenten-sensei can play at least five other instruments so he can teach you too. He’s got the tongue of a sailor but when he plays music he’s like a god. He’s a prodigy. Speaking of which, you might bump into my teachers every other day. There’s also Iorin-sensei, Rikkun-sensei, Gakkun-sensei, Yamasan-sensei, Nagicchi-sensei, and Banchan-sensei. They’re all really friendly except Iorin-sensei but I think he’s just shy.”

            The over-familiarity with which Tamaki mentions his teachers puzzles Sougo, but also softens his heart because he is working for such an affable person.

            “Because of my teachers it’s not _too_ lonely. Still, I only get to see them for a few hours a week.” Tamaki glances at Sougo. “That’s where you come in.”

            “Me?” Sougo points at himself.

            “Technically you’re my personal attendant. You’ll do work around the house so you can get paid, but your first and foremost priority is me,” Tamaki says. “I’m not gonna force you, but I was hoping we could be friends.”

            “Friends? Rather than being forced, someone like me being friends with the son of a nobleman is...” Sougo says, lowering his head.

            “Hey, don’t talk about yourself like that,” Tamaki says. He bends down to look at Sougo from below him, jolting him upright. “You’re not that much older than me, right?”

            Sougo has half of his face covered with the back of his hand from the earlier surprise. “I am almost 22...”

            “And I’ve just turned 19! See? If we were in university together we’d be friends.” Tamaki flashes him a grin. “Social status doesn’t matter when it comes to friendships. So whenever you’re not working and I’m not studying, let’s hang out.”

            “Sure, Tamaki-san.” Sougo half-heartedly smiles back. Deep inside, however, he is overflowing with gratitude for how accepting Tamaki is towards someone he has just met almost an hour ago. He worries that one day when Tamaki steps out into the real world, he’ll be taken advantage of.

            “Here we are! Your room!” Tamaki stops in front of a room on the first floor of the two-storey house. He extends his arms towards the door as if to present something amazing. “Open the door!”

            Sougo turns the knob and pushes. He is met with a humble yet spacious room consisting of a single bed, a wardrobe, and a desk. A porcelain vase filled with magnificent purple China Aster sits on top of a bedside table. There’s a window right next to the desk, brightening up the room, with a view of the garden.

            “How can I have such a wonderful room to myself? I am just a servant,” Sougo says while looking around.

            “I can’t have you stay with the maid in the room outside and she wouldn’t like it either. So you can have our extra bedroom. You still need to use the bathroom there, though. Make sure you knock.” Tamaki slides a finger on the desk to make sure it’s spic-and-span. “And besides, I need you close to me.”

            “Understood,” Sougo sighs. “Your bedroom and your study rooms are upstairs, however. How will I be called upon if you need me?”

            “Hmm.” Tamaki rubs his chin. “If there’s nobody in the house, I’ll just yell out your name?”

            “Is that even okay?!”

            “Of course it is if there is only Tsumugicchi at home. She’s used to it because I yell for her sometimes too. Although I only ask her to get me pudding and sweets.”

            _So he has a sweet-tooth_ , Sougo thinks. Considering his build, he doesn’t look it. He had never met someone from a noble family before, but his master is significantly crushing all his preconceived notions, and he finds it refreshing. “What sweets do you like?”

            “Anything, really. But I love macarons and cake,” Tamaki says with a sparkle in his voice. “Do you like sweets, Sou-chan?”

            “I am afraid not... I am more of a spicy food enthusiast,” Sougo says, whilst wondering what macarons are.

            “Oh I see... You must have a strong stomach.”

            Sougo chuckles nervously.

            Tamaki tells Sougo to wait as he finds something for him to wear. Ten minutes later, he comes back with a pile of clothes to put in the wardrobe, but chooses a set for him to wear for now. Sougo spreads the clothing out on his new bed and his heart stirs at its elegance: a short white and pink kimono, a full-length mauve striped skirt, a brown leather belt, and a lavender satin scarf. He has never worn something so lovely and bright before. “It is beautiful, Tamaki-san... Thank you.”

            “Teehee, you’re welcome.” Tamaki beams. “Sorry because these were supposed to be Aya’s but they were a bit too big on her and she didn’t like the colours. But I thought the colours would suit your pretty hair.”

            “Ah.” At the mention of his messy hair, Sougo feels self-conscious. “I apologise, but may I take a bath?”

            “Oh yeah, sure. Bring your clothes, I’ll show you around the garden too.”

            The garden is an expansive array of colours at the peak of spring, and a vegetable patch for potatoes, carrots, and leafy greens can be found by the maid’s quarter. A majestic three-tiered marble fountain lies at the centre, surrounded by four wooden benches. Tamaki explains that their gardener Yukirin-san comes by twice a week, and that sometimes he uses the vegetables from the patch to make salads for him. He adds that in high school he hated a lot of vegetables but thanks to Yukirin-san, he slowly learned to like them.

            After Tamaki introduces Sougo to Tsumugi the maid and shows him to the bathroom, he hurries back to the mansion to have his violin class. _“If I’m late by even ten seconds, Tenten-sensei will hit my head with my violin bow. He uses mine because he cherishes his like it’s his baby,”_ he said. Sougo can only marvel at Tenten-sensei’s bravery towards the son of an aristocrat. Or maybe he is of noble status too...

___________________________

            One hour later, Tamaki finishes his lesson and heads to Sougo’s room. He isn’t there, however, so Tamaki yells for him as loud as he can.

            “Sou-chan!”

            After 15 seconds, Sougo comes running. As soon as he reaches Tamaki, he bends down, grabbing his knees to catch his breath. Then he looks up. “Yes, master?”

            “I was just wondering where you were, you didn’t need to rush over here... And why are you this breathless from just running across the house?!”

            “I... I have never really exercised...” Sougo pants.

            “Guess that explains why you’re so skinny... Maybe I’ll hire a fitness instructor for you. I used to train with someone named Momorin, that’s how I got these muscles,” Tamaki says. He lifts his shirt to reveal his abs, firm and gently sloping like hills, and his creamy skin.

            “Oh my...” Sougo stares for a moment before realising what he’s doing. He drops to the floor squatting, covering his beet-red face with his hands. _I can’t believe I stared! How rude of me!_ he thinks, but the image of Tamaki’s gorgeous abs is still in his mind. He notices his heart beating furiously.

            “Sou-chan?” Tamaki asks, confused.

            Immediately Sougo stands straight back up, his blush still visible, eyes averted. “I apologise. Please erase what you just saw from your memory.”

            “Uh, okay,” Tamaki says. He finally takes a good look at his attendant, clad in clean clothes. His kimono and skirt are very loose on him, but the way they drape over certain parts of his body accentuates his thin and delicate figure; and the white and pink top complements his pastel hair. His sweet strawberry blush melds with the white chocolate skin of his face, and when he lifts his hand to tuck strands of loose, silky hair behind his ear, Tamaki’s heart does a somersault.

            “You look really nice,” Tamaki blurts out, when inside he actually meant he was beautiful.

            The red on Sougo’s face spreads wider. “Th-thank you, Tamaki-san! It is only thanks to your sister’s clothes.”

            Tamaki can only smile at his modesty. “Okay, so now that you’re all dressed and you’ve settled in, it’s time for you to learn how to do housework. Tsumugicchi will meet you at the kitchen down the hall to make lunch.”

___________________________

            In the kitchen, Tsumugi is taking out ingredients from the pantry, so absorbed in her thoughts that she doesn’t notice Sougo’s presence next to her.

            “Excuse me,” Sougo says softly.

            “Oh!” Tsumugi whips her head to face him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were here!”

            “It’s okay. What are you going to make, Tsumugi-san?”

            “Tamaki-san’s favourite― omurice!” Tsumugi says, perhaps a bit too excitedly. “It’s a simple dish, but he loves it. I think its simplicity is what he likes about it.”

            “Heeh, I’ve never eaten omurice before.”

            “Not to worry, we’ll be making enough for the three of us!”

            Sougo surveys the vegetables and seasoning laid out on the table. There’s peppercorn, salt, carrots, eggs, ketchup... “Tsumugi-san, are there any chili peppers in the pantry?” he asks.

            “Huh? No, none of us eats spicy food.”

            “I see...” Sougo rubs his chin.

            Tsumugi explains that Sougo has lunch duty on Wednesdays and on the weekends, following which she makes omurice for herself first as a demonstration. She then teaches Sougo step-by-step how to make it for himself, and after that Sougo tries making it on his own for Tamaki. His two dishes don’t turn out half as bad as he thought it would, which earns an applause from Tsumugi.

            “It looks perfect for your first try! Can you cook, Sougo-san?”

            “I can, but not a wide variety of dishes, and definitely not impressive ones. That’s why I was quite relieved that you said Tamaki-san likes omurice because it’s simple,” Sougo says sheepishly.

            “That’s great! I’m sure Tamaki-san will love your cooking. The young master can eat just about anything!” Tsumugi says. She grabs a bottle of ketchup. “Now we shall add the finishing touch.”

            She squirts the ketchup on her omelette, creating a little heart, and hands the bottle to Sougo. He tries drawing a heart on his omelette, coming out a little rough around the edges. He then thinks carefully about what to draw on Tamaki’s omelette before deciding on words.

            Tsumugi pushes a cart with all their plates to the dining room, where Tamaki seems to be practicing violin keys with the air. He doesn’t like to eat alone, and says that eating is something that should be done together regardless of positions and social status. Upon seeing lunch, his eyes light up which makes Sougo chuckle. “You made omurice! Yay!” he cheers.

            Sougo lays Tamaki’s omurice down in front of him, joining his hands nervously afterwards. Tamaki stares at the words neatly written out with ketchup, his mouth slightly hanging open.

_Thank you_

            He turns to Sougo and smiles as wide as the horizon. “You’re welcome, Sou-chan.”

            Thankfully, Sougo’s first meal for his master receives a rave review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading until the end of the 1st chapter! I'm loaded with work and drawing for the Flash Bang at the moment but you can expect the 2nd chapter within 3 weeks or even earlier? I can write 700-800 words in a day if I have the time... I'm not sure how long this will get but most likely not over 15k words.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are appreciated! ♡


	2. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I said I couldn't do housework, this is what I mean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Length: 4839 words

            Once they have finished their meals and cleaned up the kitchen, Sougo is given a rundown of what housework he is expected to do every day, from sweeping the house and the garden, doing the laundry, dusting and wiping the tables and bookshelves, vacuuming the carpets (Sougo stops Tsumugi to ask what a vacuum cleaner is), mopping the floors, and so on. Different tasks are delegated to him on different days. Today, it’s his turn to vacuum.

            Too embarrassed to ask further questions about the vacuum cleaner following Tsumugi’s explanation, Sougo simply says that he understands and thanks her. She then leaves him to his own devices... and confusion.

            First, he finds a socket to plug the device into. Next, he looks for the power button. _I don’t quite understand what these labels are... Is this a foreign product?_ he thinks. He decides to press every button until he hears a whirring sound, then grabs the pipe and starts vacuuming, dragging the main body of the machine with him. It’s his first time using a contraption like this, and it feels strange but delightful.

            The living room is a bit tougher to clean due to all the furniture and nooks and crannies. But for his first chore alone, Sougo wants to ensure a flawless job. Just as he is about to vacuum around the sofa, he spots something black and ominous.

            A spider.

            The spider spans as wide as a young girl’s hand, its legs as thick as a pencil. It rests on the wall above the display cabinet, enjoying the 5-star view.

            Sougo’s eyes turn to that of a blood-thirsty exterminator’s. He takes off the roller at the end of the vacuum cleaner's pipe and inspects the size of the hole. It’s big enough to fit the spider, he reckons. He presses more buttons on the main body until the whirring sound becomes so loud one wouldn’t be able to hear themselves. Then he wields the pipe like a sword, and attacks.

___________________________

 

            Tamaki is studying for his world history test in the sun room when he hears faint yelling coming from the direction of the living room, followed by a heavy thud. He walks over there and finds a standing lamp and a chair knocked over, the vacuum cleaner upturned and its hose tangled up, and his attendant face-flat on the floor, with one leg bent at an uncomfortable angle.

            “Sou-chan?! What on earth happened here?” Tamaki rushes over to Sougo. Before he can help him up, Sougo rolls over, sits straight up, turns to Tamaki, and prostrates.

            “Tamaki-san! I am deeply sorry!” Sougo shouts, before realising that raising his voice at his own master is rude. He lowers his volume but increases the intensity of his regret. “I apologise for shouting at you! I was only trying to vacuum a massive spider but it scurried across the wall so quickly I bumped into a few things on the way! But I got it! But I am sorry for causing a racket and a mess and for disturbing you!”

            Seeing Sougo pressing his hands and forehead to the floor so hard almost pains Tamaki’s own hands and forehead. “Calm down, Sou-chan! Please raise your head!”

            Sougo obeys. His hair is slightly frazzled and his face is flushed. Tamaki sighs. “Jeez, you didn’t break anything, and even if you did, I wouldn’t get mad at you. Take it easy, okay?”

            “Okay...” Sougo hangs his head.

            Tamaki laughs. “Still, it was really funny coming to the room to see you on the floor like that. I was getting bored of studying and you entertained me with your stunt.”

            “It was funny?” Sougo raises his eyebrows.

            “Yeah! So did you manage to catch the spider?”

            “I-I did. If you listen closely to the vacuum cleaner, I’m sure you can hear it crawling about. ”

            “N-no thanks... Anyway, I think that’s enough chores for you today. It’s a bit early for afternoon tea and snacks, but can you prepare two cups of tea and some rice balls and take them to the sunroom? I’ll clean up over here,” Tamaki says, standing up.

            “Tamaki-san... I am extremely sorry for my inadequacy. I am just giving you more trouble...”

            With a warm smile that Sougo has already gotten used to and feels like he’d take for granted, Tamaki pats Sougo’s shoulder. “It’s okay. It’s only your first day on the job. You’ll get better in no time.”

            Sougo wonders what on earth he did in his previous life to deserve someone like Tamaki as he makes his way to the kitchen. He prepares hibiscus tea― he knows how to do that much, at least― and makes rice balls with the leftover rice from lunch. When he takes the tray to the sunroom, being careful not to drop it, Tamaki is sitting down with his cheek resting on his palm, and staring outside at the garden. The late afternoon light forms glowing crescents on his hair and face, shimmering dust particles surround him, and there are rainbows in his eyes from the reflection of the glass windows. Sougo almost drops the tray at the sight of this.

            “Pardon the intrusion, Tamaki-san,” Sougo says as he sets the cups and the plate of rice balls on the table. He looks at the second cup, wondering if Tamaki is having a guest over.

            “Sit down Sou-chan,” Tamaki says, nodding towards the seat opposite him.

            “Pardon? Your guest might come any minute.”

            “ _Y_ _ou_ are my guest, you could say.” Tamaki smirks.

            Sougo sits down, but when he remembers the chaotic state he was in ten minutes prior, he just wants to die. Sensing this, Tamaki pushes the plate of rice balls towards him. “Eat this. It’ll make you feel better.”

            “After you, master…”

            “No, _you’re_ the guest, so after you.”

            Sougo takes a rice ball and slowly chews it. Tamaki joins him shortly after.

            “So Sou-chan, that book you were reading when I met you. You want to start a business?” Tamaki says.

            “Eh? Uh, yes…” Sougo looks up and puts his food down.

            “What kind of business did you have in mind? You can always start it up while you’re working here. I can help you with it.”

            “It is nothing great, to be honest with you…”

            “It’s okay. I’m sure it is. What is it?”

            “Well…” Sougo hesitates, but after a second, he starts to get fired up. “I was thinking of making a restaurant, but everything on the menu is spicy; such as spicy sushi, spicy soba, spicy mochi. There would be up to 50 levels of spiciness for some dishes. I would hold weekly tournaments to see who can eat the most level 50 dishes in one sitting, and the winner gets one week’s worth of free dining at my restaurant.”

            “Uh… huh…” is all Tamaki can say, because Sougo eyes are blindingly bright with extreme optimism, and he doesn’t want to discourage him.

            “I had another idea. A weapons museum would be most fascinating. I have been reading books about all sorts of weapons in history. I would go on a quest to find as many as I can and gather them for my permanent exhibits. The less valuable weapons would be used for the ‘pose-and-take-a-photo-with-a-unique-weapon’ exhibit. I think the name is self-explanatory. Of course, it would constantly be under supervision.”

            “That’s... interesting… Do you have any _other_ ideas?”

            “I do, actually. I would like to open up a bookstore.”

            Tamaki almost chokes on his rice ball. “You should go with that one.”

            “Do you think so? I wonder if people would come…”

_You should be asking that about your other ideas…_ Tamaki thinks.

_“_ I used to have hundreds of books in my possession. But…” Sougo trails off.

            “But?”

            “Ah, it is nothing. I apologise.”

            Tamaki has a hunch that this has to do with why Sougo was homeless. He doesn’t want to pry when they have just met, so he lets it slide. “So what do you think about your job so far? And living here?”

            “I am more than grateful to be living and working here, and Tsumugi-san is very helpful, but I still worry that I will not be able to meet your standards.”

            “Don’t worry Sou-chan, I don’t have any standards. Just do things as best as you can,” Tamaki says.

            “You are too gracious, master.”

            “Anyway, you said you played the piano, right?” Tamaki leans forward.

            “Yes, I did…?”

            “Why don’t you start taking lessons next week? Tenten-sensei said he’s free for 30 minutes after his lessons with me.”

            “Is that really okay?”

            “Of course it is! And it would be super fun to play together later on!” Tamaki grins.

            “That does sound wonderful.” Sougo can’t help but to grin with him.

            They spend the next hour chattering away, though mostly Tamaki talks, about his teachers in particular. Sougo asks if Tamaki ever meets his friends from high school, to which he says that he does from time to time, because they are too busy with their studies and jobs. He returns the question to Sougo who says that he only has a few good friends but they are also busy with their own lives. _“Won’t they look for you?”_ Tamaki asks. _“Maybe. But they would probably naturally think that I went off somewhere to look for work again.”_ At some points, the room would turn silent; and, feeling slightly awkward, Sougo would look around the room or drink more tea that has become cold, and set the cup on the saucer with a loud _clink_. And Tamaki would just smile at him.

            Later that evening, Tsumugi whips up fried noodles for dinner as the chef is unable to make it. After doing the dishes, Sougo returns to his bedroom, gets changed, flops down on his bed, and contemplates about his long, hectic day. He still cannot believe how fortunate he is to have been picked up by Tamaki. He recalls the tough weeks he had endured prior and grips his blanket tight. _I need to work hard and get better at my job._

___________________________

 

            Early the next morning, Tamaki wakes up and looks out his window to find Sougo and the gardener Yuki talking excitedly about something. _Probably vegetables_ , Tamaki thinks, then goes back to sleep. At breakfast, he asks Sougo what they were talking about.

            “Just vegetables,” Sougo says.

            Today is laundry day. This time, Sougo asks Tsumugi to watch over him in case he messes up. He looks curiously at the front loading washing machine, again another contraption he has never used. Tsumugi starts to wonder what kind of household Sougo was living in.

            “It’s really convenient, Sougo-san! You just throw the clothes in, pour some detergent into this compartment, and turn it on!” Tsumugi says. She then explains the different knobs and their uses. With just the three of them in the house and Sougo wearing the same clothes as yesterday, there aren’t many things to wash, but there are bed sheets and pillowcases mixed in.

            Later, Sougo breathes a sigh of relief once the washing machine finishes, and puts the wet laundry in a basket. “Now hang them up on the clothesline outside. They should be dry before 4 p.m. I’ll teach you how to iron afterwards.”

            “I’m sorry you have to explain all these things to me, Tsumugi-san…”

            “Please don’t worry about it! I need to go to the grocery store now, so I trust that you can take things from here.”

            Sougo nods. “Thank you.”

            The clothesline is right outside the laundry room by the garden. Though his clothes cover his skin up, as soon as Sougo steps out, he shudders. It’s almost noon and the sun is shining but the wind is still chilly. He thinks about how Yuki comes early in the morning to do the gardening and pumps his fist, thinking he has to work harder _._ He begins by hanging the smaller articles of clothing, then he takes out a twin-sized bed sheet. After a bit of effort due to the strong wind, he throws one edge over the cord, and tries to straighten out the white sheet as it flutters about.

            Suddenly, a tall shadow appears from behind, and, as if on cue, the sheet flaps erratically enough to reveal Tamaki, droopy blue eyes locked on the man in front of him, wearing pyjamas, his hair all over the place, some parts wavy some parts flying. He rubs the back of his neck. “Sou-chan, do my hair for me.”

            “Certainly, Tamaki-san. Allow me to finish this up first,” Sougo says. He fastens the sheet to the cord then takes out the last of the laundry, a queen-sized bed sheet. He struggles to get half of it over the cord because of its length and the furious wind pulling it away from him. Immediately, Tamaki takes the other side the second it flies up, arms outstretched. It is in that moment that Sougo truly notices Tamaki’s towering height; although they are roughly 13 cm apart, that, and Tamaki’s robust build, make it seem like he is a tree and Sougo is a flower stalk.

            “I got you, Sou-chan.”

            “Tamaki-san… Thank you.” Sougo clips the sheet, and with that, the laundry is done without a hitch.            

            The two head over to Tamaki’s room. The moment Tamaki opens the door, Sougo is met with clothes strewn across the floor and furniture, an unmade bed, and several used plates stacked up and a heap of books and papers on a desk.

            “Tamaki-san?! Does nobody come to clean your room? When was the last time you had it cleaned up?!” Sougo shrieks. He runs over to a pile of clothes and picks them all up.

            “Uh… maybe yesterday?”

            “Yesterday?!”

            “Yeah, Tsumugicchi comes to clean my room twice a week except on weekends because, you know, she goes home then. Somehow it just ends up like this every time…”

            “Tamaki-san… This will not do. I understand that it is Tsumugi-san’s job to clean but the least you can do to make her job easier is to keep your clothes hung up!” Sougo says as he hangs Tamaki’s clothes up. Then he scurries to the desk to stack the books and papers neatly.

            Tamaki walks up to him. “Sorry, Sou-chan. I grew up having everything taken care of for me, so I just…”

            Sougo sighs. Then he looks at Tamaki, eyes squinting. “And another thing, did you go back to sleep after breakfast?”

            “Uh… yes?” Tamaki says.

            “Did you just wake up now? At noon?”

            Tamaki nods.

            “Tamaki-san! Siestas are fine but please do not go back to sleep after breakfast! From now on I will come to your room every morning to wake you up, and clean your room on the days Tsumugi-san does not.” Sougo says, the final word spoken in unison with the loud thud of books being aligned upright on the desk.

            “Ehhh, but…”

            “Mornings are the best time to get things done. Let us establish good habits!” Sougo claps.

            “Seriously… Anyway,” Tamaki huffs. “Give me a sec.” He suddenly takes off his shirt, revealing those dangerous abs yet again, and his broad chest.

            “Tamaki-san what are you doing?!” Sougo shouts, shielding his eyes.

            “I’m getting changed?” Tamaki says. He walks over to the hook rack, picks out a random dress shirt, slips it on, then removes his satin pyjama pants. “Why are you so embarrassed anyway? We’re both guys…”

            “Yes, but, one’s body is a private thing and I feel as if I am i-intruding or invading your personal space!”

            “You’re my attendant, so there’s not really such a thing as personal space.” Tamaki puts on some crisp blue trousers. “Tsumugicchi has seen me shirtless many times too. Though she’s kind of like my second mom. It’s no big deal. You can look now.”

            Sougo evens his breathing once he uncovers his eyes to a fully clothed Tamaki. He partly lied to his own master― it wasn’t so much that he felt like he was intruding on personal space than he was embarrassed to see such a nice, ideal body up close. He thinks about his own figure and hangs his head dejectedly. Maybe he should start exercising…

            Tamaki seats himself on a stool in front of a large, exquisitely framed mirror. “My hair, please,” he says, looking at Sougo in the mirror. Sougo nods, and starts brushing gently when the bristles get stuck on a tough knot of hair. He tries to force the brush down, earning a yelp from Tamaki.

            “Sou-chan! That hurts a lot!”

            “I am so sorry! I cannot seem to get the brush out!”

            “Untangle the knot first would you?!”

            Sougo attempts to undo it, but it involves pulling Tamaki’s hair even harder. He apologises for every time Tamaki yelps, and mentally screams at himself for what he is doing to his master. Eventually, Tamaki’s hair becomes knot-free, and the two simultaneously exhale.

            “Sou-chan… Please. Do it from the bottom part first. That’s how my mom would do it whenever she brushed my hair.”

            “Okay... Does she not brush your hair anymore?”

            “Of course not! I’m 19!” Sougo can see Tamaki blushing from his reflection. He chuckles at how cute he is.

            “I am brushing your hair right now, though?” Sougo says, holding a section of Tamaki’s hair in his palm as he carefully brushes.

            “It’s different, okay? I’ve never even asked Tsumugicchi or Aya to do this.” Tamaki crosses his arms.

            “I am honoured to be the one brushing your lovely hair after your mother.” Sougo smiles. Now that Tamaki’s hair is untangled, the sensation of sliding the bristles through it feels as smooth as running one’s hand through water. His hair smells faintly like lavender, citrus, and something marine; and is akin to the softness of flower petals. A flower field by the ocean.

            They spend the next few minutes quietly; Tamaki shifting his gaze everywhere, not knowing where to look. He settles on Sougo in the mirror. Sougo, whose eyebrows are furrowed in concentration. _What’s he so serious about? He’s just brushing my hair_ , Tamaki wonders. His eyes follow Sougo as he walks around to stand in front of him. Tamaki looks up at the real person.

            “S-sorry, Tamaki-san. Your bangs,” Sougo says.

            “Go ahead.” Tamaki continues to stare at him. He momentarily glances at Sougo’s long, slim fingers; nails perfectly trimmed, the movements of his hand graceful and gentle, skin so fair. Like the ivory gown his mother wears to banquets.

            Sougo makes every effort not to look back as he brushes Tamaki’s long side bangs. He has no choice when it’s time to brush his front bangs, however. His eyes keep darting between Tamaki’s vacant eyes and his hair. _Why is he staring at me so intensely? I’m just brushing his hair,_ Sougo wonders.

            Finally, he grabs a cerulean ribbon and ties Tamaki’s hair into a ponytail with a lopsided bow. He needs to practice tying bows, it seems. But for now, hopefully no one important will notice… “All done,” says Sougo.

            “Thanks,” Tamaki says, almost wishing it wasn’t over yet. Sougo’s hairbrushing felt therapeutic.

___________________________

 

            Exactly as Tsumugi said, the laundry has dried by 4 p.m, and the wind has settled down as well. Sougo collects the laundry and takes it back to the laundry room, where Tsumugi is setting up the ironing board. As always, she explains and demonstrates to Sougo how it all works, and watches as he irons a shirt on his own. The result is not entirely wrinkle-free, but he did well.

            “It’s not my first time seeing an iron, but it is more difficult than it looks,” Sougo says. “But I believe I’ll manage.”

            “Alright! Just make sure that you don’t leave the iron on the clothes for too long, and be careful because it’s very hot!” Tsumugi says. “Let me know when you’re done with the clothes; I can do the bedsheets. I’ll be in the kitchen preparing afternoon tea and snacks if you need me.”

            “Hopefully I’ll be okay on my own…” Sougo whispers to himself as soon as Tsumugi leaves. He starts carefully ironing, taking his time with each article to ensure minimal wrinkles as possible, and hangs it up whenever he’s finished. 

            Tsumugi pops in after 20 minutes. “Is everything okay?”

            “Yes it is,” Sougo says.

            “Wonderful. I’ll be out sweeping in the garden now if you need me!”

            A while later, all the clothes have been ironed. Sougo stares at the pile of bedsheets. Sure, they’re much larger than shirts and pants, but the method is still the same, isn’t it? And he doesn’t want to burden Tsumugi with even more work, either. If he wants to do well at his job, he’ll have to do what is expected of him at the very least. So he takes out the twin-sized bed sheet and spreads his arms. How can he iron something wider than the ironing board? 

            In his attempt to lay down the linen on the board, Sougo accidentally brushes his hand against the scalding hot soleplate of the iron. He jerks his hand away with a loud hiss. Touching the burn, he sharply inhales through gritted teeth. In that instance, Tamaki appears out of nowhere. 

            “I was just heading over to the kitchen when I saw you hard at work, so I thought I’d see how you’re doing,” Tamaki says. He approaches Sougo, who is desperately suppressing the pain and the burn mark that is slowing forming, but his eyes glint when Sougo winces while trying to hide his hand behind his back. “Sou-chan? What happened?”

            “What do you mean, Tamaki-san? I would like to go to the kitchen to get some water, so if you would excuse me…” Sougo starts to walk past Tamaki, but the latter instantly grabs Sougo’s lower arm― so thin, that Tamaki’s big hand can wrap entirely over it, fingers pressed over his thumb. With such a firm grip on him, Sougo is unable to resist. And he is his servant, after all.

            “Sorry,” Tamaki murmurs when he sees the alarmed look on Sougo’s face. He lifts Sougo’s arm and is surprised to find a red burn almost as big as a stamp, and exclaims, “Let’s go to the kitchen!”

            Tamaki walks briskly, pulling Sougo along, who keeps up with his pace. In the kitchen, he tells him to run his hand in cool water while he gets topical cream and bandages. Left alone, Sougo buries his head in his other arm on the edge of the sink. To have Tamaki catch him when he made a mistake vacuuming that spider was already bad enough, let alone having him take care of his injury. Has he always been this undependable? 

            When Tamaki comes back somewhat panting, Sougo's heart throbs. He sets the things he brought over on the counter. “Sou-chan, why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?” Tamaki asks, the skin around his eyes scrunched with earnest concern. When Sougo doesn’t reply, Tamaki doesn’t prod for an answer either. 

            They stand in silence for a few minutes before Tamaki turns off the faucet and takes a look at the burn. “I’m glad it isn't worse,” he says. He takes Sougo’s arm and applies the cream in light strokes, then wraps the affected area with a bandage, taking the utmost care not to make contact with the burn. “Done.”

            “Tamaki-san… Thank you,” Sougo replies in a low voice. 

            “You’re welcome.” Tamaki almost wants to suggest Tsumugi to take over the ironing, but he changes his mind. Any man would probably be insulted if a small injury prevents him from doing his work. So instead he says, “Good luck on the rest of the laundry. And be careful, alright?”

            Back in the laundry room, Sougo puts the iron aside and successfully lays the bed sheet on the ironing board. As he irons, he thinks about how kind Tamaki and Tsumugi are, and how blessed he is to be living here and sleeping on such a comfortable bed, but also the times he has made a fool of himself, and the times he freaked out over seeing Tamaki’s bare body, but also the gentle way Tamaki tended to his burn― he snaps out of that lovely thought when he realises that he hasn’t moved the iron halfway through his reminiscing. Dreadfully, he slides the iron to the right.

___________________________

 

            “I apologise with every fibre of my being! I am really, extremely sorry! Please reduce my paycheck appropriately!” Sougo says, trying with all his might to bow down, but Tsumugi is standing behind him with both her arms linked under Sougo’s armpits to restrain him.

            “It’s okay, Sougo-san! The scorch mark isn’t too bad, it might go away with a long soak! It didn’t burn the sheet at least!” Tsumugi consoles him.  

            “Jeez, Sou-chan… How did this happen?” Tamaki frowns.

            “I was just lost in thought… A terrible excuse, I am aware.” 

            “Well, we’ve got spare sheets, at least. That one’s already getting old anyway. Tsumugicchi, you can throw it away or something.”

            “Understood, Tamaki-san,” Tsumugi says. “Sougo-san, perhaps you should lie down and rest. Please allow me to iron the queen bed sheet. I insist.”

            Sougo nods reluctantly. He and Tamaki then step out into the hallway. Picking up the pieces of his dignity, he confesses, "Tamaki-san. When I said I couldn't do housework, this is what I mean."

            “No, it’s alright, Sou-chan,” Tamaki says. His tone is warm. “I get that a lot of things must be on your mind. Suddenly working as a servant, having to do stuff you’re not used to. It’s a lot to take in, huh? So, I get it. A little bit. Because I'm not you.”

            “Tamaki-san…”

            “I’m lacking in a lot of parts too, you know. When I was younger, I was a lot lazier, and I wasn’t very respectful or courteous. And I was definitely not smart. Not that I’m that much better now, though. But Iorin-sensei, Nagicchi-sensei, and all my other teachers have slowly molded me. And I’m working on it. And you’re working on it, too. It’s only your second day. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

            “Thank you very much, master... I will keep your words close to my heart.”

            “Idiot, don’t say something so embarrassing.”

___________________________

 

            Following the immensely eventful day Sougo has had is dinner preparation time. He meets the chef, a small young man whose name is Izumi Mitsuki with soft orange hair and big, unwavering eyes. They exchange greetings and Mitsuki declares that he’ll cook seared salmon with roasted asparagus and balsamic glaze. Sougo is awed at how luxurious the dish sounds. 

            Mitsuki hands Sougo some potatoes and asks him to chop them into thin slices, to Sougo’s surprise, because he assumed that he would just be a bother if he offered to help. After five minutes of work, Mitsuki breaks the silence.

            “How’s Tamaki treating you?” he asks while searing the salmon.

            “He’s… forgiving, and full of kindness. It is only my second day here but I feel like I’ve known him for much longer,” Sougo says.

            “Right? He’s a really good kid. I’m just his chef but I can tell from the way he always happily thanks me for cooking delicious meals for him.” Sougo can see Mitsuki smiling from the corner of his eye.

            “How long have you been working here, Mitsuki-san?”

            “I think about four years or more? I didn’t finish high school and went straight to focusing on my cooking. I run my own bakery and restaurant now!” Mitsuki says. “Tamaki comes to my shop sometimes too. He never fails to thank me there either. He’d say I’m the best and that I’m a genius, even though my food isn’t that amazing, haha. But he really means it.”

            “I see… I’d love to visit your restaurant sometime. Maybe I’ll go with Tamaki-san,” Sougo says. He pauses before continuing. “Tamaki-san is so wonderful. I’m awful at doing housework; I even caused ruckuses yesterday and today. I’ve only been disappointing him... My cooking is not the greatest, either… But it would be nice if he could praise me one day. He doesn’t have to say I’m the best, but I’d like to see him happily thanking me for something… Today he thanked me when I brushed his hair, but that’s nothing worth mentioning… Ah, I’m sorry for rambling like this!”

            “Don’t worry about it. We’re going to be seeing each other every day so you can talk to me about anything.” Mitsuki faces Sougo and gives him a sunny smile. He looks back at the salmon and rubs his chin. “So you want him to praise you, huh…”  

            “On second thought, it’s completely ridiculous, please forget about what I said…” Sougo quickens his chopping speed.

            “Wait. I have an idea,” Mitsuki says. He turns to face Sougo. “Do you know the saying ‘the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading until the end of Chapter 2!! I hope you enjoyed it. Tbh I didn't intend to make this chapter as long as it is, but when I tagged this fic as slow burn I meant it........... So far my Tamasou fics have been really short and suddenly I'm writing a long one so I wanna savour their interactions ya feel? 
> 
> But yeah this is only the 3rd multi-chaptered fic I've ever written and I'm still working my way around the pacing. Frankly some parts of this chapter were a bit difficult and it probably shows. But am I doing alright? lol
> 
> I appreciate your support and I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [jimmychimchim](http://twitter.com/jimmychimchim) on Twitter if you wanna say hi or talk about i7/tamasou/BTS with me!


End file.
